


Bunker Erotica

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Sam, Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sastiel - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas explores masturbation while fantasizing about Sam.  Set in season 9, shortly after his adventures with April, while still human.  Happy ending, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Erotica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nishka Wolf (NishkaGray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/gifts).



> A birthday gift to the lovely Nishka!

Cas was worn out from the events of late, and had an overall gritty, dirty feeling from living on the streets. Sam had suggested he take a long hot shower to relax and clean up, to ‘clear his head.’

Except he couldn’t. Clear his head anyway.

He was currently lying on the bed in Sam’s room. Sam had offered to sleep out on the couch so Cas could have some private time and real rest. He’d eaten a couple burritos earlier, and found them both filling and delicious. He thought he may have eaten too many, he felt stuffed. And now he was comfortable on the bed and didn’t want to move just yet.

Turning his head into the pillow he could smell something familiar. A warm and slightly spicy combination, it reminded him of someone. Yes, vanilla and sandalwood, that rich earthy and faintly sweet mellow combination. It was rather nice, he thought, and it tickled his nose. Smiling he realized, it smelled like Sam –pleasant and welcoming.

He sighed and turned onto his side, pulling the pillow closer to his face. He felt safe and warm. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift. Human emotions were very draining, and he reflected on the positive things that had made him feel good and happy so far in his new adventures. There wasn’t really much to draw on, except well, aside from food, the sex had been quite enjoyable.

His time with April had been educational indeed. Dangerous given her ulterior motives in the end, but some parts were very pleasant. Now he understood Dean’s objectives in always trying to “hook him up” on the few times they had ventured out for fun. It was thrilling, the human body and the response to stimulation. And the very tingling feelings he remembered singing through him. It was overwhelming, really.

He sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed remembering the things April had showed him, making his body arch and buck, making him whimper, making him blush. His cheeks felt flushed again and as he raised a hand to try and cool them down, his fingers became entangled in one of Sam’s flannel shirts left on the bed.

The smell of Sam was intense – he must have worn this shirt recently, and the fabric felt soft in his hand. Without realizing it, he had it cuddled to his face. He opened his eyes and took in the room around him. Very utilitarian, the room was sparsely furnished and lacking in personal decor. The only things that could have screamed this was Sam’s place of solace was a small stack of books by the nightstand, his laptop on an empty desk, and a propped up picture of a younger Sam and Dean against the table lamp. The closet was open and several multicolored flannel shirts and hoodies hung alongside a couple of nicer suits. It could have been another cheap motel room, he thought.

Turning onto his back, he brought the flannel shirt to his chest. Sam Winchester. He had admired Sam for so long, that gentle, sweet and very observant and caring nature he had. He was gifted in making people feel at ease, he was so empathetic, and was fiercely devoted to his brother. There were so many things he never said to Sam. Things he thought now, he should have. He’d always felt he’d let Sam down somehow, and could always trace it back to the moment they met. _The boy with the demon blood._ He knew now how much that had hurt Sam, and Sam never had nor would say anything. He accepted any criticism, insult; off-the-cuff remark as something he deserved.

_Sam is such a beautiful soul. A beautiful man, really._

He felt a flush spread from his face down to his neck. His skin pebbled into gooseflesh inexplicably at the thought of Sam, the stunning man that he was, no longer wearing the flannel shirt Cas held in his hands. Sam in this room, maybe getting ready for a shower of his own.

His skin felt like it was on fire. Was he really thinking these thoughts about _Sam_? And he couldn’t tear himself away from mental images – his memory of seeing Sam in various stages of undress from years of Dean patching Sam up or catching them off guard, in motel rooms at inopportune moments. Sam’s broad shoulders, that muscled back and carved chest. All that honeyed skin stretched tight over miles of limbs.

He found himself breathing shallowly, his heart racing. Was he having an attack of some kind? He sat up and felt a twitch in his pants. _Oh._ Realization that he’d had this same kind of reaction when he was with April, when she had touched him, came flooding back.

But he was thinking about Sam. What did that mean? Sam and his narrow waist, the way he walked, how his hips moved and the way his ass – _OH._ He could feel himself getting harder the more he thought about Sam.

He still felt like his body was burning up, and a delicious ache settled into his groin. He was panting, he felt like his body was screaming for release. He couldn’t very well ask Sam to come in here and do what April had done. There had to be something else – maybe that shower would be good now.

He quickly moved off the bed and stood to undress. His boxers had a large wet spot on the front, and he felt them try to stick to his skin when he pulled them off. He was quite glad for the privacy Sam had insisted he needed, given his current state of being.

Looking around for the bathroom door he realized he’d have to leave the room – remembering too late it was a communal bathroom. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the stack Sam had left on the dresser and wrapped it around himself. He opened the bedroom door a crack and peeked out before making his way down the short hallway.

As he reached for the handle to open the bathroom door, it swung open from the inside, and he found himself walking right into Sam.

“I am sorry, Sam, I did not expect to see you.” He kept his eyes averted, keenly aware that he was naked save for a towel, and the throbbing he felt in his groin only increased as Sam steadied him with two large hands upon his shoulders.

“Cas, man, hey, it’s ok. I just needed to use the head, and thought I’d check on you. You ok?”

“Yes, Sam.” He was trying to control his breathing, but he could feel the heat radiating into his skin from those long fingers pressing against him.

“You sure? You seem agitated. You know you’re ok here, right? You’re safe.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I am ok.” He paused for a second and then made the mistake of gazing up into concerned hazel eyes. He felt his breath catch, felt immobile, felt like he was going to fly apart at the seams at any second and he knew the blush creeping over his face was likely giving him away.

Sam’s gaze changed instantly, mistaking attraction for embarrassment. “Oh dude! I’m sorry Cas, you – you just want to take a shower and you’re half naked and here I am talking to you. I’ll be in the library when you’re done. Take your time.” With that Sam squeezed by and out the door, leaving Cas more flustered than before and completely unsure of how or why he was feeling so attracted to Sam when he never had before. Not like _this_ , not _sexually_. Was it because he was human now?

How did humans even handle all these emotions? He padded over to the shower side of the bathroom and started the water, moving his towel to hang on the hook outside. He stood in a daze, waiting for the water to warm up. It wasn’t just one emotion. It was several – all vying for his attention, all coursing through his body, and he’d never felt more alive – and confused.

He stepped into the stream and adjusted the setting so it felt more like a rain shower than the hard pounding jetstream it had been on. The water sluiced over him and he took a deep breath. Showers were nice. Very refreshing. He understood why the Winchester brothers were always needing to clean themselves off after the yuck and debris of hunts stuck to them like a film. He grabbed for the bar of soap he saw on a ledge and the washcloth he’d remembered to bring in with him. As he began a utilitarian washing of himself, he realized the scent of the soap was not the familiar one he associated with Sam. And while it worked to clean him, it left a too fresh feeling, his skin tight, somehow dry even under the water. It dawned on him this must be Dean’s soap.

He looked around and found a bottle of body wash behind him and smiled. He flipped open the cap and inhaled the scent. Ah, yes. _Sam_. He soaped up his washcloth again and ran it over his body, relishing in the way the creamy wash lathered up and left his skin feeling silky and soft. He lost himself in the luxuriousness of the bubbles and the way the washcloth glided over his skin. He wondered how long it took for Sam to shower, all that skin, wondered if he smiled while the bubbles ran down and around him.

When he went from washing his chest and abdomen towards his hips, he remembered feeling Sam’s hands on his shoulders. His cock twitched again and he took a light hold of it to wash it clean and gasped at the feeling of his own hand wrapped around it. He thought back to April, what she had done, and he slowly let himself make a fist around his hard length, sliding his hand up and down.

His mind kept returning to Sam. Having laid in his bed, using his scented soap to feel Sam wrapped around him, having felt those fingers pressing into him, that body having brushed up against his own. Sam in this shower, Sam naked and feeling himself as he was doing now. Did Sam bring himself pleasure, he wondered? Did Sam ever think about men? Did he ever think about him?

He bit his lip as he let his thumb run over the head of his cock. He tried to recreate the feelings he’d felt before, but with larger hands touching him. It was intense, and somehow so much more vivid. He could picture it clearly, his head pressed into a hard firm chest, his hips being bruised as they were pulled close, maybe even raising his head to meet that sweet pink bow of a mouth. Hazel eyes shining down on him with affection, his name whispered as they rocked together. There was no stopping this line of thought, not that he wanted to.

He ran the washcloth over his cock, delighting in the friction. He moaned, letting his own hand pump him and he could feel everything in him building towards release. He just needed a little bit more. Maybe if he took a soapy finger and slid it back to his hole, that would give him the final push. Letting the washcloth drop he slid one hand around his ass. He didn’t quite recall where he had learned that bit of information and it wasn’t important right now. All that mattered was finishing. He was so wrapped up in his fantasies of Sam he didn’t hear someone enter the bathroom – certainly didn’t hear his name being called.

As his finger moved to slide in just a bit, he opened his eyes and damn if his fantasy wasn’t standing right outside the shower wall, open mouth in shock. Cas couldn’t stop his body though, and he cried out Sam’s name as his orgasm hit, one hand still jacking his cock to completion while the other slammed against the back wall of the shower in support. He slid down the wall and felt vulnerable in a way he never had before, come dripping over his hand and trickling down his thighs. He was mostly out of the spray of the shower and now sensed the water had turned chilly. His ice blue eyes were locked on hazel, and his breathing was going from sudden bliss to outright panic.

Sam. Sam was in the bathroom. Sam had heard him. Sam had _seen_ him. And Sam was still standing in surprise. Breaking eye contact, he made it to his feet and reached over to turn off the water.

“I’m sorry, Sam. That was inappropriate of me and I-“

“No, it’s ok. Look at me, Cas. It. Is. OK.”

Sam walked around the tiled wall that separated the showers from the rest of the bathroom. He was standing right in front of Cas, who was still naked and now shivering. Sam grabbed the towel from the hook and wrapped it around Cas’ waist. Then he grabbed Cas’ hands and held softly but firmly, not flinching in the slightest at the come slipping through their joined fingers.

“Cas, look at me, please.”

Cas’ stare broke from their hands to meet Sam head on. Sam had a soft smile on his face, and seemed not at all distressed, just a bit embarrassed.

“Really, it’s ok.” Sam pulled Cas to him, wrapping strong arms around him and all the thoughts Cas had about that went from fantasy to reality and he couldn’t help but nuzzle into the now damp, shirt covered chest. Sam chuckled and ran his clean hand through the soft waves of hair on top of Cas’ head, causing Cas to look up in disbelief.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your privacy. You’d been in here a long time and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn’t realize you knew how to – I mean, I guess I thought that. Uh.” Sam’s cheeks were stained pink, and Cas thought it looked wonderful on him.

“Dean.”

“Dean?” Sam pulled back, a puzzled look on his face.

“Dean was the one who told me about my prostate and how to find it.” Cas was relieved somehow, as if the thought was important and he couldn’t remember why.

“Oh! So, you and Dean have talked about masturbation then.”

“No, Sam. I remembered April and what she did when we were together. So I was doing that while thinking of you – it seemed better, thinking of you while pleasuring myself. Thinking of you makes me very happy. Your brother however has often made sexual references and I remember now when I was using my finger to stimulate the orgasm that he had talked about it but I don’t know how I forgot that while doing so.”

Sam was smiling, his dimples carved deeply into his face, his eyes shining in laughter and fondness. “Possibly because you were too busy feeling really good?”

“Yes, I suppose that’s it.”

“And you were thinking of me?” Sam sounded shy when he asked.

“Yes.” He bit his lips and glanced down. “Is that-is that alright? I don’t exactly understand why I feel this way. But laying on your bed made me realize your scent makes me feel very tingly inside. And I get these feelings I can’t stop inside me when I think of you. I don’t remember feeling this way when I was an angel.”

“Like butterflies?” When Cas looked back up, he saw Sam’s cheeks were turning pink again.

“Nervous and anxious, and really happy. Is that normal?”

“Yeah. It’s called butterflies – like they’re flying around inside your stomach. And, you’re not alone in feeling that way.” Sam pulled Cas closer to him again, wrapping him in a proper hug, dropping an unexpected kiss on his forehead.

“Sam?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“What does this mean?”

“I don’t know, Cas. But I know we’ll figure it out. Together. Ok?”

When Cas pulled his head back, he saw Sam beaming at him again. Truly, Sam Winchester was a beautiful man.   He pushed forward on his toes to capture those pink lips above his in a quick kiss, thrilling at the way Sam’s face lit up even more.

“Ok, Sam.”


End file.
